Kits of the Stars
by Champ Saturn
Summary: Several moons have passed since The Last Hope. Lionblaze and Dovewing both have kits. Little do they know, they are destined to save ThunderClan. T just in case. Please R&R, sounds better than the summary.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Warriors: Kits of the Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, nor am I affiliated with HarperCollins or Erin Hunter in any way.

Allegiances

Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind eyes

Apprentice: Dewpaw

Warriors: Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-white-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Leafpool**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Spiderleg**-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall**-light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing**-white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose**-cream-colored tom

**Mousewhisker**-gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice-Amberpaw

**Lionblaze**-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Foxleap**-reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud**-white she-cat

**Toadstep**-black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal**-dark cream she-cat

**Briarlight**-dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Bumblestripe**-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice-Snowpaw

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypool**-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryflower-small ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Molefur-large cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Daisy-creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes

Hazeltail-a small, pale, gray-and-white she-cat with ocean blue eyes. Expecting Thornclaw's kits.

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat. Expecting Lionblaze's kits.

Elders:

Purdy-plump tabby with a gray muzzle-former loner

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

ShadowClan

Leader: Rowanstar-ginger tom

Deputy: Crowfrost-black and white tom

Medicine cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Warriors: Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Dewpaw

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark brown gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

Ferretclaw-cream and gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

Queens:

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat. Kits are Silverkit and Skykit, father is Redwillow.

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat. Expecting Blackstar's kits.

Pinenose-black she-cat. Expecting Tigerheart's kits.

Elders:

Blackfoot-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw, former leader

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye.

WindClan

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Medicine cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors: Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Sagepaw

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Whiskernose-light brown tom

Boulderfur-large pale gray tom

Queens:

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Breezepelt's kits.

Sunstrike-tortoisehsell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead. Mother of Emberfoot's kits; Stonekit, Spiderkit, and Flamekit.

Furzepelt-gray and white she-cat. Expecting Crowfeather's kits.

Elders:

Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom

Medicine cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice: Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors: Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Leopardpaw

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Creekpaw

Robinwing-tortoiseshell and white tom

Apprentice: Volepaw

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Hollowflight- dark brown tabby tom

Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat

Queens:

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat. Expecting Reedwhisker's kits.

Mossyfoot-brown-and-white she-cat. Mother to Mallownose's kit; Brightkit.

Rushtail-light brown tabby she-cat. Expecting Hollowflight's kits.

Elders:

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Prologue

The lush, green leaves were previously peaceful, until a cat burst into the clearing, his pelt full of stars.

The white tom's name was Whitestorm, and he had previous served as deputy of ThunderClan, moons previously. He was the first to arrive at this planned meeting. He settled down, contemplating the delicious thrush he had shared with his mate Willowpelt earlier. Yes, this was StarClan.

Soon, Yellowfang, Brindleface, Lionheart, Bluestar, and Firestar joined him.

"Dovewing is pregnant with the kits, and so is Cinderheart. The prophecy is beginning to fall in place." Bluestar hissed, wanting to maintain the secrecy of the meeting.

Lionheart dipped his head. "I hope they truly are the ones."

"The prophecy says they are." Brindleface whispered.

"_When the kits of the stars unite, they must push back the last remnant of the night."_ Yellowfang recited the prophecy Brindleface spoke of.

"They have to be." Firestar added, and all the other cats nodded in agreement. "We will watch over them until the prophecy comes true." Whitestorm meowed.

Whitestorm enjoyed the breeze blowing through the clearing. Bluestar turned towards Brindleface. "I entrust you to send the prophecy to Jayfeather." She meowed, and Brindleface nodded, her dappled fur glowing in the starlight.

Yellowfang's prophecy echoed in Whitestorm's mind. _When the kits of the stars unite, they must push back the last remnant of the night._

**Note: Thank you for reading this! Please review, and say what you think. It'll become a big story, I hope. I also love all the crack couples in the allegiances. Lol. Crowfeather has _another_ mate. Virtual cookies to all who review! -lugirox**


	2. Chapter 1: Prosperity

Kits of the Stars: Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, nor am I affiliated with HarperCollins or Erin Hunter in any way.

Dovewing's POV~

Dovewing crouched over the crystal clear water of the stream, staring at her reflection, her pale gray pelt looking back at her. Only, her reflection looked different.

_I can't believe it. I'm pregnant._ She looked into the dirty bracken, confused, her tail accidentally having been dipped in the stream. _But I'm confused. Is the father Bumblestripe or Tigerheart?_

Yes, for a while, Dovewing had been seeing both toms, although, no one knew about her continued relationship with Tigerheart. Not even Ivypool. Two seasons had passed since the Great Battle. A few days previously, Dovewing had decided she truly loved Bumblestripe. _But according to Jayfeather, I'm a moon along. I was seeing both a moon ago!_

In disbelief, Dovewing headed back to camp. Bumblestripe was so excited, and Dovewing wasn't even positive that these kits were his. The wind ruffled her fur, as the sky thundered. She should probably get back to her den.

Jayfeather's POV~

Jayfeather yawned, his mouth growing to be a large size from the gigantic yawn. He was tired. He had been working all day on his herb supply. He glanced at his apprentice, Dewpaw. _I'm sure he can deal with anything that occurs. He's been my apprentice for only a moon, but Dewpaw is a good natural healer._

Jayfeather padded over to his nest blindly, and got himself comfortable. In what seemed like a matter of heartbeats, he had drifted to sleep.

He reawoke in a starry forest, his sight rejuvenated once more. He was in StarClan. He heard the rushing of the river, just beyond the ferns near him. He barged through the ferns, and saw Feathertail and Honeyfern splashing in the water, giggling and chatting.

Jayfeather couldn't help but grin. After the battle with the Dark Forest, the cats of StarClan could enjoy themselves. He wondered why he was brought here, and turned back towards the ferns.

In the clearing, all of a sudden, a beautiful slender, gray she-cat with dappled fur padded through the gorse from a different direction. Jayfeather recognized her as Brindleface, from his prior StarClan excursions.

"Hello, Jayfeather…" Brindleface's voice sounded distant, almostlike it was misting away, her shockingly lovely green eyes boring into his gray fur. "The end of peace is in the distant future. _When the kits of the stars unite, they must push back the last remnant of the night." _She prophesied, and with that, Brindleface's spirit slowly began to evaporate in a glorious golden light.

"Wait! Tell me more!" Jayfeather begged, but the ground seemed to cave in, and Jayfeather fell through darkness, his heart plummeting, fear consuming him. He looked down, and saw the stone hollow that was camp. Just as he was about to smack the hard stone, Jayfeather woke up, his sightless robbed of him once again, and he caught his breath.

Lionblaze's POV~

Lionblaze felt glad as he watched Dovewing pad into the nursery, and curl up into her new nest. _After all she's been through, Dovewing deserves a good life_. He thought of his friend.

He ducked underneath the reinforcing brambles, and saw his heavily pregnant mate, Cinderheart. She was the love of his life, and she was carrying the other loves of his life. Around the time of the great battle, Cinderheart had the spirit of Cinderpelt, a dead ThunderClan medicine cat, and thought she couldn't be with Lionblaze, until she finally let go of Cinderpelt, and they fought as mates in the battle.

Since then, peace and prosperity have been all the clans have known for the past two seasons.

Lionblaze came to his side, curling around her, and she sleepily looked up at him, happy, her blue eyes beautifully glowing, her gray fur looking a little unneat, compared to Lionblaze's golden fur, which was pristine.

Suddenly, Cinderheart's loving grin faltered, and she fell back onto the moss of her nest, and meowed something. "Lionblaze." She meowed, her eyes wild, her paws on her belly. "They're coming."

Both of the other pregnant queens, Hazeltail (mate of Thornclaw) and Dovewing, looked over. "Jayfeather! Cinderheart's kits are coming!" Hazeltail yowled through the mouth of the nursery, and many of their clanmates had heard.

Lionblaze saw Jayfeather trot across the clearing, looking a little shaken up and worried. _I wonder what his problem is._

Jayfeather barged through the entrance, and now, Cinderheart was yowling in agony. "AHHH! Lionblaze, help me!"

"It's okay, Cinderheart. I'm here. Jayfeather is here, I'll help you give birth." Jayfeather murmured to the she-cat gently. Lionblaze admired that his usually cranky and short-tempered brother had grown gentler and nicer since the great battle.

Lionblaze looked around frantically, and Jayfeather faced him. "You want to help your mate? Have Dewpaw fetch some cobwebs and a poppy seed! He should be right outside the hollow, picking marigold!" The medicine cat exclaimed, and Lionblaze hesitant to leave his mate, ran across the clearing, and scaled the stone hollow.

Lionblaze saw Dewpaw right away, snipping golden flowers, and he locked his gaze with the young gray tom, staring into his amber eyes. "Dewpaw! Fetch some cobwebs and a poppy seed! My mate is having her kits!" "Okay!" Dewpaw meowed excitedly, and I, without another thought, frantically reentered the camp, and sprinted towards the nursery.

"Stay out!" Jayfeather ordered to Lionblaze, and he was demeaned by Cinderheart's agonizing yowls, as Dewpaw ran in to assist his mentor.

Lionblaze was comforted by the other she-cats, but this didn't work. _Come on, Cindeheart… come on, kits…_

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Jayfeather slipped through the brambles. "Three healthy kits. Two she-kits and a tom." He purred, and Lionblaze burst in, looking at his mate affectionately, with three little wet bundles at her stomach, as she weakly licked them.

"Oh my StarClan…" Lionblaze murmured, looking down at them, beaming.

The little kits squirmed around to find Cinderheart's underbelly, and then found it, and suckled. The tom had pale gray fur, without any speckles or stripes.

"I was thinking Rainkit, for the tom. Do you like that name?" Cinderheart asked, out of breath. It felt a little stuffy in the nursery.

Lionblaze licked Cinderheart behind the ears, and licked his little kits gently. "That's a perfect name."

The first she-kit, had bright ginger fur.

"Willowkit, for the ginger, I thought." Cinderheart added, adoring the little she-kit, as well as the tom. Lionblaze nodded in agreement. Beautiful.

The last kit was slender, with tortoiseshell-and-white fur, and seemed the most energetic, squirming the most.

"Hey, I was thinking I could name this one she-kit…" Lionblaze remarked, looking down at it.

"Of course." Cinderheart purred.

"Hollykit. In honor of Hollyleaf, who gave her life in the great battle. My sister." He meowed, as other cats began to pore over them.

Cinderheart nodded, and Lionblaze could sense her approval. His mate had been best friends with his sister.

"Rainkit, Willowkit, and Hollykit. They're beautiful. Willowkit looks like Firestar, and Hollykit looks like Poppyfrost." Cinderheart remarked. They did look like those particular kin. "And Rainkit… he's a mix of a few, but just as wonderful."

Lionblaze grinned, and intertwined his tail with Cinderheart's, loving his kits. It couldn't get better than this.

As Jayfeather watched, he wondered. _Kits of the stars…_ His eyes widened. They had to be the kits of Lionblaze's kits, and Dovewing's kits! These three might be part of the prophecy. Jayfeather worriedly looked over at the pregnant Dovewing, as she fawned over the newborn kits. _Once her kits are born, the kits of the stars will be complete!_

Note: Thank you for reading! Do you like the names for Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kits? Who do you think is the father of Dovewing's kits? Please review, and you WILl get virtual cookies!-lugirox


	3. Chapter 2: Mourning

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, nor am I affiliated with HarperCollins or Erin Hunter in any way.

Rainkit's POV~

Rainkit scrambled out of the den, moss falling out of his pale gray pelt, his fur ruffled. He had been playing with Oakkit, Dovewing's son, who had light brown fur and amber eyes. Oakkit's sister, Featherkit, is a beautiful, thick-furred she-cat with blue-gray tabby fur and blue eyes. _They don't look like littermates._

Rainkit skidded across the clearing, running into the fresh-kill pile. The little kit's green eyes shone as a black feather was on his nose.

He felt some air on his nose, as his sister Willowkit had blown off the feather.

Hazeltail's two kits, Sunkit and Adderkit suddenly came out of what seemed like nowhere, and leapt on to Willowkit's back, ruining her freshly-groomed ginger fur.

"Get off of her!" Thornclaw, their father, called to his two sons. Now that the senior warrior finally was a father, every cat had learned that he was skilled at fathering.

Rainkit scrambled away, and jumped on to Adderkit, as the wrestled through the dust. Cinderheart would definitely get anal once she saw Rainkit's atrociously dirty fur.

Featherkit's POV~

Featherkit's gentle blue gaze followed the other kits as they played. She turned towards her tortoiseshell friend, Hollykit, who was talking, her yellow eyes shining. "They think rogues will attack camp!" Hollykit meowed excitedly. "I hope no one gets hurt!" Featherkit replied, in a concerned voice. Hollykit shrugged.

Rogues had been disturbing ThunderClan territory a lot lately. They had been stealing prey and attacking patrols, and the whole clan feared a camp raid, which, the leader of the rogues had threatened.

Suddenly, Fatherkit heard a loud call outside of the nursery. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own fresh-kill gather underneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar's voice sounded through the entire hollow.

ThunderClan milled around together, and Featherkit excitedly took her place besides her mother Dovewing, and father Bumblestripe. She purred as she rubbed up against them. Her brother Oakkit was with the other kits. Dovewing looked down at her with loving emerald orbs for eyes. "Hello, Featherkit."

Bumblestripe wrapped his tail around the little kit, and she giggled as he ferociously licked her.

Then, Bramblestar called everything to begin. "Lately, ThunderClan's peace has been threatened by violent rogues, and now, they are threatening a unfair raid on our camp! We must be on-guard on all ti-" All of a sudden, Bramblestar was cut off by a loud battle cry outside of the hollow, and every cat looked up. Warriors exchanged horrified glances.

"Kits, to the nursery! Now, to the nursery!" Squirrelflight the deputy yowled, and Dovewing ushered Featherkit through the bramble nursery entrance.

And with that, unfamiliar cats streamed through the hollow, and the warriors hissed and spat. Featherkit searched around, and saw Rainkit, Willowkit, and Hollykit hunched by Cinderheart, and Sunkit and Adderkit looking out of the nursery fearfully, Hazeltail on their tails.

"Oakkit!" Dovewing wailed, her gray pelt flashing out of the nursery. Featherkit looked out, and saw her brother, terrified, looking up at a big rogue, with thick black fur, scary amber eyes, and scars scored across his muzzle.

Oakkit's POV~

Oakkit was terrified, as the scary rogue was about to attack him. He backed down, his eyes begging for mercy, and Oakkit opened his mouth to speak, but he was unable to produce any words, his mouth super-dry.

Suddenly, his mother Dovewing ran in front of him, fiercely yowling, slashing the vicious tom. And suddenly, a gray-and-white tom Oakkit recognized as Mousewhisker slammed in to the mean tom's side. The rogue looked down at Mousewhisker, spitting now.

Oakkit dared to turn his gaze towards the nursery, and saw Cinderheart and Hazeltail, looking torn between helping, or protecting their kits in the nursery. Daisy couldn't fight well.

Bumblestripe sprinted over, grabbed Oakkit by the scruff as he mewled, rogues everywhere. He saw Jayfeather helplessly fighting two cats. _StarClan help us!_ He thought as Bumblestripe dropped him beside Featherkit and Daisy.

Dovewing's POV~

Dovewing jumped on the black rogue, but it was no use. He was landing blow after blow on Mousewhisker. Berrynose, Spiderleg, and Rosepetal were trying to help, but the rogue was strong.

Suddenly, the black tom let go of Mousewhisker, and viciously attacked the warriors who went after him. Dovewing looked down at Mousewhisker, and looked horrified. He was drenched in blood, his eyes glazed with lifelessness, as he laid sprawled out on the dust.

Dovewing saw a few warriors form a pod around the nursery, so she leapt for the nearest rogue, not having to worry about her kits.

Lionblaze's POV~

As Lionblaze fought through the endless amounts of enemies, due to his extreme strength, he was thinking about his three kits and Cinderheart the whole time. _Are they okay? Please, StarClan, let them be okay!_

He managed to run over to the nursery, as the sun began to set over the territory, and as the battle raged on. He joined Birchfall, Toadstep, and Sorreltail in protecting the nursery, casting a glance at the bramble entrance.

Willowkit's POV~

After a while, Willowkit went to sleep, Cinderheart having been able to calm her and her littermates down. She tried to ignore the sounds of battle as she drifted to dreamland.

A while later, Willowkit slowly opened her amber gaze, and looked around. Dovewing was back in the nursery, sleeping. Willowkit curiously took a look at her pelt. She was wounded in many spots. The battle was over.

She padded out of the nursery, wondering what was going on, and how everyone was. The first thing Willowkit saw was cats huddled around a lifeless Mousewhisker in the center of the hollow. _He must have been a casualty._

Willowkit padded back in to the nursery, deciding not to get in anyone's fur. It wasn't a good time.

Hollykit's POV~

Hollykit softly chatted with her sister Willowkit. She felt terrible for Mousewhisker's loss! She had learned from her wonderful dad, Lionblaze, that ThunderClan fought off the rogue mangepelts. At least peace had been resotred.

Hollykit wondered how Lionblaze seemed to be one of the only warriors that wasn't injured in the battle. _He must be an amazing warrior, if he doesn't get hurt! I hope to be as great as a warrior as him some day!_

She wandered out of the nursery, after sharing tongues with Willowkit, and saw Sunkit. Hollykit growled, and the two wreslted. The kits did not realize the mourning of Mousewhisker that was occurring.

At least the battle had brought some good news. It turns out, Squirrelflight was pregnant for real this time! That's why she fainted from stomach pains and wounds. Bramblestar padded around, purring.

Hollykit made a weird face. She would never want kits! She would always be dedicated to her clan, and the warrior code.

Note: Thank you for reading this chapter! Please review. Ice cream for reviewers, to commemorate summer! -lugirox


End file.
